Vulnerable
by theangel1710
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a boy to learn how to be a warrior and it takes a stone to know how to have a heart.


**Vulnerable**

**By theangel1710**

Hiro Hiyorimi is a half-immortal. Bound to the wishes and commands of his master, Princess Lilliane, Hiro strives to protect her as much as his body can allow him. Hiro may be a half-immortal. But no one could change the fact that he was still human; a human who felt fear, sorrow, pain, joy, anger, and love.

Inside the warrior that Hiro had grown over the years, outside the battlefield, he was just a boy who was often caught captive of the fears and agony his subconscious can bring. It is and shall forever be a fact that an immortal, half-immortal, vampire, werewolf, half-blood, or even a royalty cannot escape the fear that nightmares can bring.

* * *

Hiro suddenly bolted upright with a gasp. Flashbacks of his horrible dream ran again and again in his head.

"_What kind of a warrior are you?"_

Every night, this happened. Sometimes it was horrible enough to keep him awake all night.

_Body. Blonde hair. Lifeless red eyes. Black dress. Blood._

Hiro got up from bed. He was used to these nightmares. Even so, his body trembled in fear and he knew that nothing in his power could stop the tremors. Having been called worthless through the years of being a blood warrior took its toll on Hiro. At one point, he got tired of being told over and over again and trained himself. His body may still appear to be weak but everyone in the mansion with the exception of Rosanna, knew that it was but a facade. At times of need, specifically when someone was trying to kill Hime, his strength and full potential would be brought out.

"_H-Hime. . ." Gone. Dead. His princess. "HIME!"_

He was taller now. In fact, he was at the same height as Hime. Hiro sighed. He knew it was useless o dwell in the agony of a dream. He needed some air. As quietly as he could, he walked out of his room wearing nothing but his pajama bottom (a color of light blue) and made his way to the rooftop: his favourite part of the mansion.

* * *

Sleepy red eyes opened when the sound of light footsteps approached her room. Being someone whose life was constantly threatened, Hime slept lightly.

She knew.

Even without looking outside her room, she knew that her blood warrior was once again escaping his raging fear. Hime knows about the nightmares though she was oblivious of the scenes. She just knew that no matter how strong and worthy Hiro can become, he was helpless against them.

"Hiro. . ." she murmured quietly. Truth be told, she never thought that Hiro would make a connection with her more than the connection she was supposed to have with him as a warrior.

She sat up when Hiro's footsteps stopped just in front of her door. Recently, Hime noticed that instead of going up to the roof directly, Hiro would seem to hesitate in front of her room and then after a few minutes, he would continue on. It was as if he wanted to bolt right through and then deciding against it.

"Hime. . ."

Things had gone too far. Judging by how Hiro murmured her name, Hime knew that he'd had enough. However, she knew that he was too shy to knock on her door let alone talk to her. As if proving her point, Hiro walked away from her door.

Hime sighed. Why, of all the warrior and men in the world, does she have to fall in love with Hiro? She knew it was unreasonable and stupid: two descriptions that completely contradicted the princess that most thought they knew. For years, Hime wondered if she had a heart. Yes, she cared for most of her warriors. But she was completely oblivious to the feeling of having someone own her heart. That was until she met Hiro.

Every time he jumped in front of her to take an attack intended to kill her, every time he smiled encouragingly when she was unsure, every time he demonstrates that he knew her more than she knew herself, and every time he took risks for her sake, Hime was enlightened and led to the fact that she indeed had a heart. And she was also capable to love.

_This is stupid._

She knew that. But she also knew that even though it was indeed stupid, she would not be able to resist opening her bedroom window, call Hiro who would be sitting comfortably directly above her room and ask him to take her up even if she was just in her nightgown because she was confident that she'd be safe with him.

_It's peaceful tonight. _Hiro observed. The full moon hung high in the sky and the night was lit by thousands of stars. Every part of him still shook but Hiro felt calm spreading little by little through his entire being.

_Hime._ Hiro blushed. He knew that he wasn't supposed to think of her more than his master but he couldn't help it. It was so damn difficult to stay indifferent towards her.

It was a complete wonder how he could fall for her and a much more wonder whenever he felt like he could just jump off a cliff and flap his arms idiotically if it meant pleasing her.

"Hiro." Speaking of the devil. A beautiful devil. Wait, no, ugh. . . Hiro shook his head in helplessness. Focusing on the here and now, he was surprised to hear Hime call him from her bedroom window. Carefully, he peered down thinking he was now delusional. However, he almost fell off the roof when he was met with a cold crimson-eyed stare.

"H-Hime! I-I'm sorry! Did I wake you up? Are you ok?" Oh God, he was still stuttering. That and the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her since it was his first time to see her in a nightgown. And the color was pink. Damn it. Pink! He knew that he was now blushing furiously.

"I'm fine. Get me up there." Hime ordered him flatly.

Oh dear. Hiro was panicking. Nonetheless, he obeyed her almost immediately. Having carried her only once in his life, Hiro marvelled at how light she was. Hiro reached for her arms which Hime had outstretched. Trying his best not to get redder that he already was since her skin was so soft, Hiro heaved her gently up. Once they were settled on the rooftop, silence fell.

For Hiro's part, he was slightly uncomfortable though he was immensely grateful for her company. Her presence reassured him that Hime was still alive.

_Body. Blonde hair. Lifeless red eyes. Black dress. Blood._

Her lifeless image flashed through his mind. The calm that was slowly spreading backed off as soon as it spread. He was back to the weak state he was in. Hiro tore his gaze away from her and bowed his head. He needed to be strong. No warrior was supposed to be this weak, for royalties' sake.

Hime noticed the change in his demeanour. She turned to look at him and realized how bad he was shaking. Honestly, Hime didn't know what to do. So she decided to do the only thing she knew but rarely did. She dropped the royal facade she kept on during battles. It was necessary to console her warrior.

Her unexpected love.

Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiro was surprised at the contact. He shyly looked at her. What he saw knocked the breath out of his lungs and had his heart jumping and reaching for the moon.

Hime was smiling genuinely. Her eyes were soft though the authority was still there. He'd never seen this side of his master and he never thought that he'd be lucky enough to see her like this. She was stunningly beautiful. Hiro decided that he definitely liked seeing her smile. His eyes widened when Hime's other hand caressed his face. And only then did he realize that tears had been streaming down his face.

_Hime's alive and well. _This thought settled in his mind. He was relieved. Acting on impulse, Hiro grasped the hand that was on his face, placed it on his chest and pushed her back so he was on top of her. It was wrong, Hiro knew. But he also knew that it was okay to be selfish once in a while. He wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck, finding comfort in her lively scent.

"Hiro, what are you—?" Hime's question was suddenly interrupted by the unexpected sound of sobbing. "Hiro. You. . . you're. . ." She didn't know what to say. It was rare to see him vulnerable. Let alone cry. She was so used to seeing his smiling and determined face that she almost forgot that Hiro still had the ability to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, Hime. But please, let me hold you just this once." Hiro whispered quietly. He grasped her tightly against his body, savouring the warmth and comfort she unknowingly provided. He decided that it was worth the shame, guilt and embarrassment later if it meant having a souvenir of happiness from holding her.

"Tell me what's wrong." It was meant to be an order. But her voice was soft. The hand that wasn't held by Hiro against his chest, rubbed his bare back gently.

It was comforting to know that Hime was willing to give him her comfort. As wrong and as unreasonable as it may be, Hiro needed her. He needed Hime as a woman whom he fell in love with. Tomorrow, he would protect her again and use his body for her shield and weapon. But tonight, in his naked vulnerability, and on the roof of all places, he needed her to assure him that she was alive.

So he told her.

He told her how afraid he was of failing. He told her how afraid he was of leaving her and when he comes back she'd be gone. He told her how afraid he was, most of all, of losing her. After his words, Hiro was relieved of the burden of keeping his fear bottled up inside. And with a shaky sigh, Hiro pulled away his face from her neck to look at her. Her hand was still captured and pressed against his chest. And neither made any attempt to disengage themselves.

"Thank you very much for your patience with me, Hime. I'm sorry for troubling you with my problems." Said Hiro. And then, after savouring the moment one last time, he started to pull away from her at the same time letting go of her hand.

However, Hime was having none of it. She'd had enough of keeping her cool all the time and realizing that by doing so, she was almost incapable of giving comfort. If Hiro could still be patient with her, she's willing to learn how it was to have a heart.

"Bear with me, Hiro." Hiro looked at her questioningly. Hime answered him by pulling him back to her, pressing every curve of her body against him. Hiro was now blushing furiously.

"H-Hime?" said Hiro, questioning her actions. Without warning, Hime pressed her lips against his. Hiro's heart halted and then jumpstarted to a sprint.

His princess, master, and love, was kissing him. He suppressed a chuckle of pure joy and laughter when he realized that even through her lips, Hime was ordering him to respond. By the time that everything had sink in through his head, Hime's arms found their way around his neck. Hiro, at first, shyly responded but gained his confidence along the road.

_I love you._

Their hearts were screaming the same sentence that was left unsaid. And when they broke apart, gasping for air, their eyes, one marred with royalty and the other expressed humility, told each other everything there was to know.

And then they talked. They revealed to each other everything that they kept hidden and shared their burdens with one another. Hime had never been this open to anyone. She was new to this and Hiro understood her. When Hime declared that she was tired and needed rest, Hiro carried her back to her room. He placed her on her king-sized bed, tucking her in as he did. He smiled when he saw her peaceful expression.

"Goodnight." He murmured quietly. When he turned to leave, Hime opened her eyes.

"Hiro?"

"Yes, Hime?"

"Stay." And then she scooted away to make space for him.

For the tenth time that night, Hiro blushed.

"A-Are you sure, Hime?"

"You would do well to obey." Hime said plainly while her eyes practically begged him to stay. Hiro smiled. He knew her well. Hiro climbed to bed with her and once he was settled beside her, Hime wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest, finding comfort in the sound of his heart.

No words were needed. No cheesy lines. Because everything was obvious. Even without the benefit of words.

Hiro will do anything to keep her alive. Tonight, he will rest peacefully with his princess by his side.

Hime will do anything to make a heart out of a stone. Tonight, she succeeded halfway through it because of Hiro.

Under the moon and the stars, a princess and a warrior began a story that was worth passing on.

**end**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Princess Resurrection fanfic. Please go easy on me and please understand the unintentional OOCs. **

**Thank you for reading. x)**

**theangel1710**


End file.
